Bleach: Dream Reapers
by Springflowerangel
Summary: this is a Ichigo/OC or Ichigo/Chika, it's a specail Bleach story made specaily for Ichigo Kurosaki so injoy reading it
1. Chika The Dream Reaper

Me: I updating this story alittle better, so I do not own anything, but I do own Chika, Soul Dreamers, Soul Eaters and any other OC's you'll see in this story. Enjoy!

XXxxXX

In the town at night and it was quiet but not normal people can hear or see the "Dream Reaper's" what are they you ask? as you can tell they are Reapers like Soul Reapers but different Reapers, The Dream Reaper's protect the humans dreams. You see these monsters kinda like the monsters that eat childrens fear but these are different monsters, they feed on dreams that are specail to the Dream Reaper's, but the children can see the Dream Eaters & the Dream Reaper's, all Dream Reapers died differently but there's one Dream Reaper that died differently then the others, she was sleeping then she never woked up, and that's when the person gives a specail gift a specail power that go's with your dreams, and this is a story of a Dream Reaper meeting a Soul Reaper and falling in love with the Soul Reaper.

? Prov.

I was on a roof top looking out for those Dream Eaters or those so called Hallows I heared about before I came to this Town/Earth, I sense a Dream Eater so I jumped in the air flouting in the sky to the source, I saw the Dream Eater so I land on the ground gently behind it.

"What do you think your doing Dream Eater?"

The Dream Eater turned around to face the short Dream Reaper

Suddenly the Dream Eater started to turn into a monster infront of my eyes, my eyes widen, I steped back staring at the Dream Eater that turned into a huge monster, it screetch loudly making me cover my ears tightly, then it swing it's long arms hiting me hard making me fly backwards into a brick wall sliding down to the ground with my back agents it, then I sense a high energy like those Soul Reapers have, I heared the Dream Eaters screetch out in pain then I didn't sense it anymore. I stood up holding my left side painfuly seeing the back of the Soul Reaper with spicky orange hair, he turned around noticing me walking to me, he was a bet taller then me but man he was cute!

"Are you alright? and who are you? you don't look like your from the Soul Socity?" he look down at me while holding his sword on his shoulder with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, um my name is Chika im a Dream Reaper, that monster you just killed was called The Dream Eater, they eat childrens dreams that are specail."

"I see...this is weird, I have to tell the others about this tomarrow at school" He sighs puting his sword on his back "anyways im Ichigo Kurosaki."

I stared at him carious "School?...I heared about your school in my world but children call it a land instead of world sometimes."

"Why don't you stay the night at my house?..." he see's blood driping from her side where her hand was covering it up "Your hurt, my dad is a docter, just say that some jerk was hurting you and I saw you coming home okay?

"Right! thanks Ichi-kun!"

He looked annoyed and I knew my life after this was going to one big adventure and I never knew what will come of it.

XXxxXX

Me: It seems it's a start of a new life for Chika, will she be able to stand up to the enemys that she'll be facing? keep reading to find out! if you do not like? turn around and find another story.


	2. To Cheerful for school

Me: This is chapter 2 of Bleach: Dream Reapers, like I said I do not own anything, I just own Chika, Dream Reapers, Dream Eaters and any OC's you might see pop up now and then. If you do not like back away and find another story to read, Enjoy!

XXxxXX

It was morning and I sneeked out of Ichigo's house leaving a note saying I'm leaving to do something. I got my school uniform so I put it on already waiting at the front gate of the school waiting for Ichigo to show up, I finally see him with seems to be his friends, I wanted to have fun so I run with my arms out smiling.

"Ichi-kun!" I tackled him but he lost his balance so we fell down with me on top of him "I waited for you" I got off of him then I help him up dusting my new school uniform, smiling brightly

"You didn't have to tackle me! where did you go?"

"I was signing up at your school. I always wanted to go to school, so I couldn't help it, I made sure I was in all your classes Ichi-kun, oh and when ever you go fight those hallows tell me, I might be able to help in some way, now then, these must be your friends, im Chika! Oh and um I kinda used one of your friends last name."

"What! who last name did you use?" he didn't look so happy, oh will

"...Hmmm it was" stops talking to look at his friends then see's a short boy with white hair and Turqoise eyes, I point at him smiling "His last name, im now Chika Hitsugaya

"What?" his eye twichs with a tick mark appearing on his head

"How did you know it was his name?"

"Don't you remember what I told you last night? im a Dream Reaper, I protect dreams so I can see peoples dreams no matter where they are, by the way Shiro-chan, you should really tell her what you feel before she's taken does a sing-song voice, giggles "anyways enough talk come on! don't want to be late for class now huh?" runs in the shcool with the others running behind me

...

It was after school. I was skiping beside Ichigo that is geting annoyed from me skiping, Ichigo tooked me to this guys store or whatever it was to meet a guy name Urahara, he was wearing a hat mostly covering his eyes but a shadow covers his eyes but now and then I see his eyes.

He takes out a fan then fans his face "So what brings you here Ichigo and who's you're new friend?"

"This is Chika, she's a Dream Reaper, do you know them?"

"Hmmm yeah I heared of them, they even have books about them and there world but as childrens say Land."

"Good, I need that book."

"No can do Ichigo." he snaps his fan close

"whao! why the hell not!"

"Ichi-kun calm down, Mister Urahara please we need that book, it talks about the Dream Eaters and some reason they changed, so please?" I frowned

"...Sure, here you go Chikako." he hands me the book

"H-how did you know my full name?"

"I know many things about your kind Chikako."

I told him thank you while draging a angry Ichigo out of Urahara's shop, we where back at his house, I look through the book reading the Dream Eaters but it doesn't show or talk about them changing, me and Ichigo stayed up intill midnight looking for any clues but we gaved up then fell asleep for school tomarrow.

XXxxXX

Me: It seems she uses Toushiro-kun's last name _smiles_ will anything happen and turn Chika new life upside down and try to distroy her dream? keep reading. Sorry it's so short. Ciao~


	3. Argument

Me: This is chapter 3 of Bleach: Dream Reaper, I do not own anything just Chika, Dream Reapers, Dream Eaters or any other OC's you might see now and then, If you don't like? back off and find another story to read. Enjoy!

XXxxXX

"Ichi-kun!" I tackle Ichigo to the floor of the school gate making him fall like yesterday at school same spot and same time

"What the hell! where do you go in the morning?"

"Hmmm I was doing my job silly, Dream Reapers can't rest at night Ichi-kun." smiles brightly at him "anyways my kind don't need sleep, to class!" I tooked inside while draging poor Ichigo with me leaving the others in my dust

...

It was Lunch time. I was on the roof of the school with the others sitting down eating, I was balanceing at the edge of the roof while walking with my hands out on my side but my hands where out like a cross way, with Ichigo yelling at me telling me to get off the edge so I wouldn't fall, I sat down at the edge instead smiling at everyone.

"Um, Chii-chan did you get your lunch?" Orihime asked me shyly

"Oh Im not hungry Hime-chan, don't worry I'll eat after school."

"Sense where all up here I read in the book there's ranks, theres Beginner Rank, Advance Rank and Expert Rank. Which rank are you in Chika?"

I giggled "I'm in the Beginner Rank. This was my real job actly." I said happily

"What?" his eye starts to twich with a tick mark on his head " And you didn't even tell me that you where a bigenner why?"

"Will I uhh." sweatdrops "I didn't really think about it? Goman Ichi-kun."

"Ch, just tell me next time that might be good to know."

"If you say it that way you might want to move backwards two steps." I just kepted smiling at him making him confused

"Uhh...okay?" he steped back two steps

When he backed up two steps my Sythe sticking out from where Ichigo was sitting down before, I giggled walking up to my Sythe puting my hands to my hips.

"Don't go killing Ichi-kun!"

"...!"

"Don't you dare say that!" I couldn't believe he said that about Ichigo! I look at the others to see that they are looking at me confused "Oh sorry about that, this is my Sythe, his name is Phantom Daydream. He can turn into any shape he wants to go places with me, every Dream Reaper get's there own Sythe when they start bigenner Rank, anyways Phantom turn into a cat or something, so you can talk humen."

The Sythe poofed and in it's place stood a black cat, with gold eyes with a bell choker around his neck "Mistress I was looking all over for you. And I find you resting with these fools?" he looks at Ichigo most of all

"Hey there not fools, there my friends. Anyways I was here at school with Ichi-kun."

"Ch, whatever." he looks at Ichigo with his cold look "You upset my Mistress and your going down carrot top."

"Don't call me carrot top! and don't tell me what to do!"

"Now, now you two stop fighting, anyways Phantom anything changed sense we got here?"

"No, but it seems some of the Expert Rankers are angry that the leader sent a marely bigenner Dream Reaper to do this job."

"Really? wow, they must be peeved!" I grined with my hands on my hips laughing

At that point everyone had a sweatdrop when I was laughing um...insanely? It was after school me, the others and of course Phantom was in my arms still in his kawaii kitty form hehe don't tell him I said that okay um...we where at the park having a bet fun swinging, slides, ect. anything you see at a park, I was on a swing with Phantom in my arms on my lap at the same time, humming with my eyes close swinging slightly.

"Your humming that song again Mistress."

I stoped humming "Heh, yeah I know." smiles keeping my eyes closed and keeps humming the same song

"Whats that song your humming Chii?" She walks over to me

I stoped again opened my eyes smiling happily to her "Oh, it's a song I learned from my mom."

"Really? is it okay if you sing it?" Rukia asked me

I was surprised when Rukia asked me that "Um I don't know?"

"I would like to hear the song aswill..." Chad said while walking over aswill

"Does everyone wants to hear the song?"

I was kinda hoping everyone else didn't want to hear me sing but of course everyone did want to hear me sing. so I closed my eyes and starts singing. **{Me: this is supposed to be Chika singing a song that is in french, the lyrics is the english, if you want to hear the french song go to youtube and type in "**Sing Azmaria**" anyways back to story}**

_Sometimes you can fall from so high, your gold turns into dust  
But never forget your talent  
You can grow up in a wealthy place or during a time of war  
But never lose your talent  
This gift, this need, this struggle... _

_So sing for everyone and for yourself  
To heal your wounds, for the joy of a friend  
Sing even if you don't know why  
Some words of compassion or a cry of sadness  
Singing is all your life _

_You can live, thinking that you have everything but not having the thing that matters the most  
But never forget your talent  
You can have doubts, fall on your knees and stop believing in heavens  
But never lose your talent  
This strenght, this power, this hope... _

_So sing for everyone and for yourself  
To heal your wounds, for the joy of a friend  
Sing even if you don't know why  
Some words of compassion or a cry of sadness  
Singing is all your life _

_Your life is filled with fire, fever and tears  
But there is also so much love in it _

_Sing, for yourself or for nothing  
For thousand of people, or only for the heart of a neighbor  
Sing if it makes you feel better  
For the blue of love, or for the the grey of sadness  
Sing for everbody that you want with you  
To heal the wounds, for the joy of a friend  
Sing even if you don't know why  
Some words of compassion or a cry of sadness  
Singing is all your life _

_It's all your life_

When I stoped singing opening my eyes they had a look of surprised

"That is a song in French, I learned it from my mom." I smiled brightly

Orihime blinked decided to break the silence "You're mom? aren't you a Dream Reaper Chii-chan?"

"Oh I forgot to tell ya Dream Reapers like me, used to be humens ect."

"Then, how did you became a Dream Reaper?" Uryuu said carious aswill

"My kind is a bet like Soul Society is where you die you kinda go there right? will for my kind we die differently and we get different Sythe's, you have to learn there name's like your Zanpuktoh Ichi-kun, but some Dream Reapers have specail powers and those go automaticly go in the Expert Rank."

"Wow, so how did you die Chii-chan?" Orihime asked a quistion I was speechless for a sec

"...Uhhhh."

"Yeah we all want to know how you died."

"I died in my sleep." I had to smile before the sadness shows

"Thats harsh." Rukia said while frowning

"Not really! it's painless" I smiled clasping my hands together infront of my chest still hiding my sadness

"Don't say that! why the hell are you so happy?"

Ichigo wasn't happy that I acting like it was no big deal, but secretly I was a big deal thats why I have to fake the smile and happiness.

"It's okay Ichi-kun, it's no big deal."

"Shut-up! stop being so damn happy that you died! thats not something your supposed to be happy about!"

When Ichigo yelled at me I was shocked, my eyes widen. I stood up frowning

"If you can't deal with me being happy im dead then your not my friend!" I yelled back at him fighting back the tears that want to come out

"Then im not your friend, im leaving bye guys." He walks away in anger

Everyone was watching Ichigo walk away and looks back at me quietly

"...Phantom, let's go." I softly said

"Yes Mistress." he turns back into a Sythe

I grabed my Sythe, I jumped in the air away from the others with tears falling down my cheeks silently. Hoping the pain in chest would stop, why must Ichigo be so angry with what I wish to hide from myself?

XXxxXX

Me: Wow...It seems Ichigo and Chika had a argument, will they get back being friends again? find out on the next chapter, ciao~


	4. The Nursing Of Friendship

Me: hi people, today for my muse is Koari, she came up with the title for this chapter & she'll tell you about her character

Kaori: yo, my character name is Kaori & she's hyperactive & injoy night time, thats all you just have to find outthe other things when she appears, now R&R for Angel

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was fighting a Dream Eater but it was to stronge, it kepted wacking me into the walls but I just kepted geting up & fighting back with out saying anything, I don't care about the pain, the pain doesn't match the pain im already in, then suddenly the Dream Eater made it's arm turn into a sword & next thing I knew I looked down to see the sword in my stomach, I coughed out blood falling to the ground with the sword disappearing & the Dream Eater for some reason disappeared making me lay on the ground losing blood, then everything went dark, I opened my eyes finally but I wasn't outside, I was looking at a celling

???: will, will the sleeping beauty is finally awake

Me: huh? ~turns my head left to see Urahara fanning him self with his fan~ Urahara?

Urahara: I bandged your wounds & I went ahead & called Ichigo what happened, oh & he should be about...now ~closes his fan with a door sliding/slaming open~

Ichigo: ~runs in the room out of breath to see Chika~ Chika! ~went on his knees on my right side~ you idiot! why the hell did you go ahead & fight those dream eaters?! you could've been dead!

Me: Ichi-kun.....~my eyes got blurry from the tears falling down my cheeks I sat up ignoring the pain in my stomach huging Ichigo with tears falling down my cheeks~

Ichigo: he-hey!

Urahara: I'll leave you two kids alone ~walks out of the room smiling~

Ichigo: lay back down now Chika! ~pushs Chika down on the floor with the blankets where~ what where you thinking?

Me: i-im sorry Ichi-kun ~sniffs~

Ichigo:....~sighs & puts his hand through his spicky orange hair~ just don't do anything like that again ~looks away~

Me: okay...dokay ~smiles at him making him blush~

Ichigo: anyways im staying here with you to take care of you, I told the others what Urahara told me so your not doing anything got it?

Me: ~giggles softly~ yeah, im just glad your with me Ichi-kun....I thought I was alone but now sense your here im not alone ~smiles sweetly at Ichigo~

Ichigo: sorry for the way I acted, I was just pissed off because you didn't care that you died

Me: I know, I died & no one couldn't stop it or forsee it coming, it's just the way of life I guess, but I did had a mother & father oh & I had a baby brother coming before I died in my sleep, I wonder how my baby brother is doing?

Ichigo: a little brother I have twin sisters & there young, but mind telling me whats your little brothers name?

Me: sure, he's name was Edward, Edward Uzuki

Ichigo: right, I'll be right back okay? ~stands up walk of the room taking out his cellphone calling Orihime~

While he was doing whatever he was doing I was resting my eyes but I end up falling asleep, when I opened my eyes it was dark out, I turn my head right to see Ichigo leaning agents the wall sleeping I think

Me: Ichi-kun?

Ichigo: ~opens his eyes~ hm? is something wrong?

Me: n-no, I was just making sure if you where awake or sleeping ~smiles~

Ichigo: okay

After 2 or 3 weeks my wounds where healed thanks to Ichigo's help, he tooked good care of me, im glad where friends again & but he doesn't know I have feelings for him so I'll be his friend for now intill I'll tell him I Love him

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: that was so beautiful! isn't that wonderful Kaori?

Kaori: yeah, it was wonderful, wonderful work Angel

Me: thankies! nya!


End file.
